


Quid Pro Quo

by Shanghai



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detective Charles, Hannibal AU, M/M, Schizophrenia, Sociopath Erik, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanghai/pseuds/Shanghai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't an obsession, or at least Charles wouldn't admit to it but ever since he came across Lehnsherr's file, he just couldn't forget about it. Those soft grey eyes that bore into you like the very pointed teeth that sat neatly across his 'shark' grin, it sent shivers up Charles' spine and a warm tingle down his groin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Johns(t)on

**Author's Note:**

> First story ever inspired by so many writers here on AO3, oh god, I don't even, hope you enjoy and sorry. ;-; 
> 
> Will be adding tags as the story progresses.

He shivers. It's the middle of summer, the heat a sweltering 44 degrees and humidity heavy enough to cause sweat marks within seconds of stepping out of a air-conditioned room. 

Yet, he cannot stop the hairs on the back of his neck from rising. Or the sudden cool breeze that seemed to itch up his spine despite being 4 levels underground with no possible wind.

4 levels underground. And a corridor away from meeting face to face with the most vile, inhumane and feared convict that the CIA ever had the 'pleasures' of locking up.

God, what was Charles thinking. 

 

It all started with a murder. 

As most criminal cases do. Though in this case it's not your usual run-of-the-mill stab and mug or kill someone you despise and then hope you aren't caught case. No no. This is your hide your children and wife and lock up the doors and board the windows shut type of case.

Weapon of choice? Knife. A close ranged tool which either means the owner had no access to a firearm or the owner enjoys the feel of the blade sinking into flesh, breaking through the protective barrier of the body and watching it all leak out. 

'Pop-up Pirate' this case was called, dubbed lovingly by the news stations and social media alike. All victims wore symmetrically spaced stab wounds from below the neck and around the body, all found bloated and stuffed into a barrel washed up at various shores. 

So far 5 victims, time of death and location unidentifiable due to the bloating and all the barrels being hand-made making them untraceable and therefore useless evidence.

Every single police force are baffled at the dexterity of the killings, some might even say that this case may be unsolvable.

Charles is used to these sort of cases. In fact, he'd go as far as to say he loved them. If only it wasn't for the fear of being seen as either a psychopath or a possible suspect.

His love for serial killer cases and psychological criminals all stemmed from the day he watched 'The Silence of the Lambs'. He had found a fascination in the way Buffalo Bill insisted he was a 'pretty lady'. The psychology of Hannibal Lector and how his mind worked, it paved the way to Scotland Yard. And now, the CIA.

Young up and coming Detective Charles Xavier. What more could he want? Well, apparently, another cannibal.

 

Erik Lehnsherr, sentenced to life in the most heavily guarded prison to ever not be talked of in public, crime? Worshipping the ideals of the fictional Hannibal Lector, so in short, Lehnsherr is a cannibal. 

His crimes were carried out in such a way that in court the photographic evidence were deemed unfit for the human mind, it was a short trial, he did not plead anything. 

The rumours say his teeth were filed to be shark like to aid him in his... feasting but no one dares to inspect for themselves. And no one hopes to end up between them either.

Though all except one, Charles Xavier. 

It wasn't an obsession, or at least Charles wouldn't admit to it but ever since he came across Lehnsherr's file, he just couldn't forget about it. Those soft grey eyes that bore into you like the very pointed teeth that sat neatly across his 'shark' grin, it sent shivers up Charles' spine and a warm tingle down his groin. 

He told no one of his interest in Lehnsherr and if anyone questioned why Charles always perked up to the name, he would always quickly dismiss them. 

Now here he was, one corridor and two highly bulletproof and very cannibal proof screens away from the very Lehnsherr himself.

Taking a deep breathe and exhaling, Charles preps himself before he approaches the first of the security screens. He gives the officer on duty a wave as he pulls out his identification card and papers.

"This is one tough case kid, good on you for taking it up." The officer remarks as he looks through the papers.

"Well, someone's got to close it, so I figure why not me?" Charles gives a weak chuckle as he glances to the officer's name badge; 'Johnson'. 

"Aren't you a tough kid then?" Johnson barks out a laugh, returning the papers and ID as he punches in the code for the door and letting it slide open. "I like that, good luck and don't let him get to your head, alright?" 

With a grim smile Charles passes through the first of the security screens, there is a long hallway before the next. The loud clang of the door behind him makes him jump though he tries to not let it show as he comes to the next screen. 

"How're you doing? The name's Johnston." The next officer smiles. "Any pens, keys and sharp or long objects, please hand them to me now."

Charles is quick to follow the order, removing his body of any of those items but he stops as he pulls out his voice recorder. "Will this be alright?" 

"Hmm, sure but don't let it leave your sight for too long, the man could pick it apart and fashion something dangerous out of it." Johnston warns as he swipes all of Charles items off the table and into a small box.

Charles gulps as his imagination runs wild with that, he gives Johnston a nod of understanding as the officer unlocks the door. 

"Uhm, by any chance are you related to Johnson?" Charles asks, hoping to relieve his mind of any horrible scenarios that Johnston's prompt from before had given.

Johnston stares at Charles for a second before he quietly ushers the young detective through the doors, his shoulders trembling with held in laughter.

"Maybe that's why we always have the same duty times, but don't you dare say that around Johnson or I'll never hear the end of that alright? Good luck." Johnston laughs, closing the door a lot quieter than Johnson did.

Charles has definitely gone out of the frying pan and into the fire, with no more security screens before him, the anxiety has finally caught up with him. His knees tremble with every step towards that final door, even though Lehnsherr would be behind bars, there's no predicting in what Lehnsherr's words could goad into Charles to doing. 

He reaches for the door handle, his mind a bloody battle field of conflicting thoughts; I might not come out of this alive, what if he manages to get out, what if I believe what he says, I could be eaten oh god, why did I take up this case again? Oh jesus, I feel sick, no I need to do this, I can't just back out of it now, is there no other--

With a quiet squeak the door swings open, it seems as if Charles body had moved on it's own accord because he had no intention of actually opening the door. 

The room before him is lit by just one naked lonely light bulb in the corner, it hangs on the other side of the room, behind the very bars that which Lehnsherr resides in.

Lehnsherr is sitting on the edge of the jail bed, a thin and worn thing that seemed to be more yellow than white in the dim light. Charles is unable to move now they've made eye contact, there is a cell of reinforced steel between them and yet Charles still feels unsafe. 

"Hello, please take a seat." That voice, deep in tone and accented by something foreign, it was almost as Charles had imagined it to be.

Don't let him get to your head.

We'll see, won't we.


	2. Effort

_Was that a door I just heard? Yes, it must be, that damned Johnson has no manners in respecting the occupants, what if I was sleeping? I'd be awake now wouldn't I?_

_Don't worry, you'll get him one day alright? You can teach him his manners the next time he takes you for the daily 'vitamin D' walk, he's always so forgetful in wearing his leather collar, you could always take a little nibble, you're in here for life anyways, it'll definitely teach him a lesson._

_Yes, you're quite right, how come I don't listen to you more often?_

_Because when you do, you end up in a heavily guarded prison for life._

_Oh yes, that's right. Anyways, so it seems we have a visitor? I wonder who it is..._

_Definitely not the families of your old meals that's for sure, they aren't too fond of seeing what their offspring resides in and too bad they don't send flowers either._

_Hmmm, how strange then, oh, that's the second door, Johnston deserves a raise, if I could give him flowers I would._

_Alright, keep your mouth to yourself, Johnston's married remember? Unless his wife isn't too caring about a part of him missing then we have other things to deal with, like who our visitor could be._

_I can't think of anyone who would visit me, maybe it's an admirer? I've heard that I have a fan base on the internet somewhere, somewhere..._

_Maybe, but why would they be allowed into a **heavily guarded underground prison** , Erik you're so dense sometimes. _

_Ah, sorry, I guess this isolation is getting to me then, so who could it--_

_Well, there's your answer and it's a he, your favorite kind._

Even in shit lighting Erik could see the iridescent blue of the boy's eyes, time in near darkness didn't dull his senses but if anything heightened them. He gave his lips a lick as his eyes fell upon the boy's rose red lips, were they naturally that color? Or was the boy so nervous that all of the blood was rushing to his head.

_Mhmm, you could find out, take a bite and see if he tastes as good as he looks._

_Yes, but if I bite before I wine and dine him, he might not like it, I need to be a gentleman, you should know that of all the people._

_Ah, how could I forget, of course, tell him to sit then, the boy is shaking so badly he might faint._

"Hello, please take a seat." Erik barely manages, it had been a while since he talked with his own voice, it came out a little too rough and gravelly.

The boy seems to get a hold of himself as he glances around the room for a seat, once he found one he sat down cautiously. He sat where the chair was, not moving it closer to Erik.

_Rude, unless he's that afraid of you, tell him you're behind bars, you can't bite through reinforced steel... yet._

"I never bite on the first date, be a dear and move a little closer, these bars will break my teeth before I break them." Erik chuckles, a moment after he is unsure if the boy got his humour as there is no immediate response.

For a few more seconds all the boy did was stare, it was slightly unnerving if it wasn't for the fact that his blue eyes had a sort of calming effect on Erik.

_Oh, I would love to see those eyes everyday, when you get the chance ask him if he doesn't mind being a pirate._

_Shut up, don't ruin this for me, remember that time I did it to Jessica? Without surgical tools? Didn't end up so well did it now, so I won't be trying that again without them._

_Fine, at least get the boy's name, maybe that'll get him to talk._

Erik clears his throat this time, standing up from his bed he grabs his stool and places it before the cell bars, he takes the seat and straightens the collar of his one piece faded blue shirt.

"My name is Erik Lehnsherr, what is your name my blue eyed stranger?" He flashes a grin, trying to manage one as 'normal' as possible without scaring the boy off.

The boy visibly gulps before he reaches into the pocket of his jacket and pulls out a square contraption and pressing a red button on it. The boy then aims it towards himself and finally speaks.

"Hello, Erik L-Lehnsherr, my name is Detective Charles Xavier and I'm here to ask you about the 'Pop-up Pirate' case."

_Oh, a detective then? What the fuck is a Pop-up Pirate Case? Like that daft child's toy game?_

_Shut up._

"Hello Charles, it's a pleasure to finally have a visitor I must say," The boy aims that contraption towards him, it must be some sort of recording device? The world seems to progress fast outside of these walls.

"Now, I don't seem to recall any sort of Pop-up Pirate type nonsense, would you please explain?" Erik grins again, this time leaning against the bars and sliding his hands through the gaps, hands far apart, hopefully he looked inviting.

_You should know that near darkness doesn't always mean romantic, pretty sure the lack of light in our cell is more helping to cover the stains on the walls than it is to set a mood._

_It's the effort that counts._

_Well, why don't you show a bit more effort then and see where that takes us._

Charles then reaches into his jacket once more and pulls out a thin folder full of papers, that jacket seems to hold many things and Erik is envious in the way it holds the boy's body. Charles ambles towards Erik, hesitation evident with every step that takes just a little too long before the next. Erik glances down at the folder as it gets closer to his reach, letting the boy come to him instead of going to it.

_That's it, oooh, our little detective seems to be in a constant state of having a bed-head, how unbearably cute, I want him._

Once Charles is within an arms length, Erik lets go of the cell bar and grabs the folder slowly for fear any sudden movements could scare the boy away.

"Interesting," Erik hums as he begins to flip through the files, with every passing photo there is this strange nostalgia at the back of his mind, there's just something familiar in each of the corpses that he can't quite put his finger on.

_Eugh, what a waste, leaving a body to bloat, it could feed a lot of people, whoever this is promise me Erik that you'll teach them a lesson._

"So, pray tell what is the point of these documents and photos? Are you trying to rile me up?" Erik arches a brow, closing the folder and handing it back to the boy.

Charles clears his throat and as if realizing how close they were, he takes a minuet step back before talking.

"To get to the point, there is a serial killer on the loose and there has been unsubstantial evidence to get any sort of leads but I have been gathering information on my own and I've concluded that," Charles pauses biting on his lower lip as if to think over what his next words are to be. "That... the murders are being carried out by your-- by Sebastian Shaw."

_**Sebastian Shaw** _

_Fuck, that son of a bitch!_

Without warning Erik tightens his grip on the cell bars and gives it a loud and resounding shake. A warmth spreads over him in the form of pure blood lust and fury.

_Calm down Erik, you've scared the boy!_

As if being returned from a hypnotic trance, Erik shakes his head and quietly sits back down onto his seat. Charles is now much further away from him, cheeks flushed red in an unknown emotion, possibly from the fear and adrenaline of Erik's sudden action.

"I'm... I apologize for that," Erik looks away seemingly abashed at his juvenile response to the name, it had been a while, he'd thought himself safe within these walls but it seems as long as Shaw breathes Erik will never hear the end of him.

There is only silence as a response.

_So this is where effort took us._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh darn it, my tenses are horrible, everything's so terrible! Sorry if they keep flipping around and stuff, English isn't my first language, and everything is unbeta'd to hell and back again.  
> Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
